Two Lone Wolves
by SonicTr1gger
Summary: One wants to satisfy his hunger for battle and the other wants a reason for why he fights, will he find his answer in a fight to the death with an old friend?
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

**This story is parody of what I think is the greatest game ever; Asura's Wrath. Chapter 1 represents chapter/mission 10 and chapter 2, surprise! Represents chapter/mission 11. I thought about doing Ike instead of Lucario for this story, but I couldn't for two reasons. 1: I've NEVER played Fire Emblem so I don't know anything about him. 2: lots of people dislike Ike for some reason (HA! RHYME!). Maybe it's because two full powered forward swings can kill you at 0%? Anyway, I don't know if I should tag this story as a crossover since none of the characters from Asura's Wrath are in it, but if you think I should let me know and I'll make the change.**

Prologue: Invitation

The Smash Mansion, home of the world famous Smash Brothers. It's eleven at night and all the "smashers", that's what everyone else calls them, are sound asleep, except for one. Wolf O' Donnel, of the Star Fox crew, was walking down the empty corridors, looking for a certain smashers' room. Tonight was going to be a special night. Wolf had an urge he's wanted to satisfy for some time now. Out of all the other contenders, Wolf was the only one who enjoyed nothing more than the thrill of fighting. He craved it, nothing else brought him joy than fighting, and not even flying his Wolfen at mach 7 speed through the Lylat System gave him the same feeling. It was overwhelming. He has had plenty of dogfights with Fox and Falco in the past, but none of them compare to hand-to-hand combat. That's what he enjoyed most about the "Brawls" in the mansion; no one can actually get hurt, so there's no reason for him to hold back, but the brawls were not enough to satisfy his lust for battle. There was one smasher; however, Wolf believed could satisfy his endless urge to fight. Wolf paused in front of another smasher's door, leading to their room. He knocked on it softly; he waited awhile, no response. Wolf knocked on the door again, this time the door slowly opened to a crack; bright red eyes could be seen on the other side. "What do you want?" a deep gruff voice, which sounded tired and annoyed, asked Wolf. "I want to see you at the courtyard." Wolf said. "Why?" the voice asked. "Prepare yourself the best way you can, and then come see me. I'll be waiting." Wolf replied. "For what reason?" the voice asked again. Without answering, Wolf grabbed the handle to the door and shut it closed. He continued walking down the hallway; he then began talking, half to himself and the other half to the smasher at the door. "One way or another, only one of us is coming out of this fight alive."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Wow I was lazy getting this chapter done, my apologies. I also apologize for the prologue being so short. Hopefully I can make my chapters longer and post faster. Well apologies aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter. WAIT! one more thing, if you haven't played Asura's Wrath, I recommend you watch episodes 10 and 11 to get the parody, and to everyone else who's played this; since chapter 2 is going to be based off of episode 11, there is a HUGE scenery change. All of you should know why.**

**Chapter 1: Why We Fight**

Wolf tapped his foot impatiently on the pavement outside the mansion; he was waiting in the courtyard on the mansion grounds. The courtyard is also known for its amazing fountain, which has the Smash Bros logo engraved in the center. There was total silence that night, hence Wolf's tapping foot and the trickling water from the fountain. Wolf took the opportunity to think to himself. It would be the only and possibly last chance he would ever get. You will never expect peace and quiet in a humungous, magical, mansion that houses over thirty fighters from different worlds. So much drama occurs inside the mansion walls. The rivalries, of course, were the worst of it. The only place where Wolf, or any other smasher that wants a moment of sanity, could relax in peace was the courtyard. Until four newcomers; Tidus, Noel, Dante, and Nero, decided to use the large field right next to the courtyard as a football field. Their constant yelling and cursing made it hard to relax and not once has the ball crashed into the fountain. Thinking about the subject at hand, Wolf was wondering what was taking his "companion" so long. He had nothing against him; he just wants to unleash his true nature as a fighter. The only time Wolf ever sees him is at the indoor gym on the 3rd floor of the mansion. Once, Wolf saw him leaving as he was entering, neither of them acknowledged each other, and noticed a ripped punching bag on the floor, when Wolf examined the worn out bag, he discovered it was filled to the brim with 70lbs dumbbells, most of them spilling out of where it tore. Wolf also saw dried blood in two certain areas of the punching bag, which was where it was being struck violently. What really shocked Wolf the most, other than the punching bag incident, was the fighters choice of a rival; Sonic the Hedgehog. The two were nothing alike whatsoever, except for fur color. Sonic was cocky, arrogant, and was always smiling, while his rival was cold, earnest, resolute, and never smiled a day in his life. The two have never met before, but when they met for the first time it was like they were long lost brothers. However, whether they were enemies or not, Wolf would be fighting this contender to the death in a couple of hours. The smasher Wolf is fighting, to his knowledge, has no true reason for fighting, but he would get the answers out of him tonight. "For what reason have you brought me here?" a deep voice behind Wolf asked, making him jump and breaking him from his thoughts. He turned around to see his intruder. A bipedal, wolf-like creature, that was about four feet high in height, stood before him. His overall fur color was blue; his forepaws were black and had one white spike on each arm on the upper sides of his wrists. In addition, there is a third spike in his chest. He had a large snout and ears. He also has a furry yellow torso, and his thighs are in the shape of what looks like blue shorts. This red eyed creature was the Aura Pokémon Lucario. "Tch! what took you so long to get here?" Wolf asked impatiently, but the question was rhetorical. "Whatever-" Wolf said, "-just follow me and save all questions until later." "Where exactly are we going?" Lucario asked. "Like I said," Wolf began as he started to walk, "save all questions until later." Lucario followed slowly behind him.

Wolf and Lucario arrived in the city known as Shinkoku, which is about 5 miles away from the mansion. Even though it was extremely late in the afternoon, the city was packed with people either walking or driving in their vehicles to get to their destination. Shinkoku was not far from the smash mansion, so it really wasn't surprise for the citizens to see Wolf and Lucario walking down the crowded streets under the bright city lights. Shinkoku wasn't really a city that had crimes or terrorism, but the town's leader, Deus, enforced a royal guard to patrol the streets of Shinkoku. The smashers had offered to do the job instead, but Deus kindly refused. "So what is the purpose of bringing me to Shinkoku" Lucario asked. "Geez what part of 'save all questions until later' did you not understand?" Wolf said. "Keep your shorts on, we're almost there." Lucario let out a growl, for Wolf not giving him answers and for his bad pun. As they walked, Lucario decided to take a look at his surroundings. It was the first time he ever set foot in a human city. Every smasher knew about Shinkoku, including him, but he'd never set foot into the city before. The flashing lights, the items that are for sale in the windows of shops, restaurants, and the countless billboards with advertisements on them. It was all new to him. Lucario actually doesn't care that much for human or Pokémon life, he never trusted the human trainers to begin with. They walk around in his world like they own it, capturing oblivious Pokémon, separating them from their families, using them for labor, showing them off as trophies, and making them battle for their own entertainment. It was terrible for them. It was soon that Lucario lost all reason for fighting, his relentless and over excessive training helped protect himself from trainers and their Pokémon. Lucario saw no purpose to live in that world anymore. After five years of this inane lifestyle, Master Hand, the operator of the whole Smash Bros. thing, finally saw Lucario's potential as a fighter and eagerly invited him, in person, to join the other fighters in the tournament. Lucario accepted without hesitation. If it meant he could get away from that hellhole he calls home, he was on board. This meant, however, that Lucario had to do even more fighting. He had no problem fitting in with the other fighters; this however didn't change his demeanor one bit. Everyone at the mansion are, sometimes, naturally nice to each other so the same can definitely be said about a newcomer, but Lucario's response to everyone being nice to him was to become increasingly bitter. After walking for about five more minutes, Wolf and Lucario arrive at a bath house, or at least that what the sign said. The "bath house" was a large skyscraper that was about 745ft high. Lucario was too busy looking up the massive building that he didn't notice Wolf talking to the women at the front doors. "-right all the way to the top." That got Lucario's attention. "What?" Lucario said in disbelief. "What do you mean 'what'?" Wolf said as he was walking inside. "All I said was that I wanted to reserve the spot at the top of this place, what's the matter afraid of heights?" "You wish." Lucario said under his breath as he followed Wolf inside.

The view of Shinkoku from the top of the skyscraper was beautiful. What really surprised Lucario the most was how they were able to put a whole bath up here, it was even bigger than a normal bath. Lucario was sitting in the steaming water and was enjoying every moment of it, but it unfortunately wouldn't last long. "I see you've finally relaxed." Wolf said from the other side of the water, he was far enough for personal space, but not too far so that Lucario could hear him talk. "Why did you bring me here?" Lucario asked as submerged his tail under the water. Wolf shook his head and sighed. "It's always 'to the point' with you. Can't you just wait for like ten more minutes?" Lucario folded his arms. "I will try." Wolf smiled. "Great! Just what I wanted to hear!" Wolf motioned with his finger to someone at the entrance to approach them. Two maidens wearing small scarf's over their faces, and were half naked, bowed their heads towards them and walked towards them carrying small trays. They both got in the hot water, one sat near Wolf while the other sat near Lucario. They put the trays on the water and started to pour them a cup of Sake. As Lucario's maiden was pouring his cup, he stared at her breasts, which were hanging down right in front of his face. His face turned red, but none could see due to his blue fur, and he looked away. Not because he wanted to, it was because Wolf was speaking to him. "You fight a great fight, and then you drink fine wine. You drink fine wine, and then you sleep with beautiful women. You sleep with beautiful women, hell! Fight with beautiful women!" Wolf then began to laugh and then took a sip of his drink. Lucario also took a sip of his drink, but ended up emptying the cup. The maiden poured him another full cup. "Things are different now then what they used to be." Wolf said looking up at the moon. "Yes, I remember." Lucario said, downing another cup of Sake. "Yeah, those were the days; when we used to work together."

After finishing their drinks and reminiscing on tales of the past, the two maidens left. Leaving Wolf and Lucario alone, they were both sitting next to each other. "I understand that you want a reason for all of this fighting, right?" Wolf asked. Lucario still had his arms crossed, but now his eyes were closed. "Correct." Wolf chuckled to himself. "If you really want an answer to all of this madness that's been happening in your life, then here's an answer from someone who's been doing this longer than you; real men belong in the fight, they live for nothing, but the fight itself. You do know where I'm going with this do you?" Lucario nodded. "Humph, well then…" Lucario slowly opened his eyes. There was complete and total silence. Nothing could be heard, but the city commotion below on the city streets. Then in the dead silence, Wolf and Lucario stood up in the blink of an eye and stared each other down with a deadly glare. "LET'S FINISH THIS!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**Yeah yeah it took me awhile to post this one, but I could've easily said 'screw it' and not do it at all, but I didn't *starts eating a strawberry sundae* so, yeah. Here's the final chapter…sort of, I still have to do an epilogue of the story. I know some of you are groaning, but don't worry I'll be quick with the epilogue, I promise.**

Chapter 2: The Final Howl

It was completely silent in the forest; it was as if all the creatures of the night had deserted their homes because they knew about the approaching melee between the two warriors of battle. Star Wolf, a bloodthirsty fighter driven by the thrill of battle, was starring at his opponent, eager to feel the rush of intensity from fighting someone who surpasses his own strength. Lucario, an intent unsmiling Pokémon that is determined to put an end to his life of endless and pointless fighting. Both smashers were staged in a wide open field that is far from civilization, a perfect setup for their battle. This battle, unfortunately, was not a sparring match. It was a death battle, one that would shake the earth to its core. After a long moment of silence, Wolf finally spoke up. "This is more I like it, it's just you and me. Time to raise some hell!" Lucario didn't say a word and continued to listen to Wolf lecture. "Now that I think about it, the last time we fought against each other one-on-one; we were still new to the Smash Mansion." Wolf chuckled when he remembered their first encounter. "You had the same look on your face 24-7, like the one you're giving me now; not giving a damn about anyone or anything that happens to them, but that's a good thing. Not giving a damn and fending for you is the only way to survive in this world." Lucario finally spoke up. "You are wrong, Wolf." Wolf looked at Lucario in disbelief. "Excuse me?" "I used to think that if I rejected help from others and lived my life alone, I would find solace, but I have been fighting nearly my whole life now and now my way to the light is faint. I was ready to surrender my aura to our sacred mother and let my free spirit roam free in the Hall of Origin while my empty vessel sinks into the Distortion World, but that changed when I arrived here." Lucario stopped for a moment to look in the direction where the Smash Mansion was and then briefly continued. "I learned that if I trusted others and stopped grieving over the past and focused more on a brighter future, I would be at peace. I did not believe this at first, which is why I turned cold towards the other Smashers while they treated me with kindness, yet they still treated me like I was…" Lucario struggled with the last word, it was a word that he wasn't sure what the meaning meant but it came to him as if he knew it his whole life. "…their friend. So now I am putting my past behind me and focusing on a better future while my friends are at my side." As Lucario spoke, he brought his paw up to his torso and placed it under his chest spike, indicating he's grabbing where his heart is supposed to be. "A future where we do not have to fight over conflict, which is why I train without remorse, I train so that I am strong enough to protect my friends so that I may lead them to a better future." Lucario slowly brought his fists up into a fighting stance. "This is why I will defeat you in battle!" Wolf sighed heavily and looked at the ground while folding his arms. "Here I am thinking I've found somebody who shares the same desire for battle like I do, but it looks like I was terribly mistaken. Still, I always knew that you would be the opponent I was hoping for." Wolf got into a fighting stance as well. "I am nothing like you." Lucario said. "Don't give me that crap; I know the real Lucario is in there somewhere. I just have to beat you to bloody pulp until you realize you're true feelings for battle, or die trying." That last sentence sent a chill down Lucario's spine. "D-die trying?" Lucario's stance lowered slightly. Wolf suddenly rushed at Lucario and slugged him with a powerful punch that knocked him off his feet and sent him flying back a great distance. "I hope you don't disappoint!" Wolf shouted before laughing at Lucario. Lucario quickly recovered and unleashed his aura; it quickly surrounded his body in dark blue flames. "Star Wolf!" Lucario shouted as his power reached its peak. The two warriors then began to charge at each other with incredible speed. Wolf's eyes were burning with the lust for battle, his claws ready to tear Lucario to shreds.

It was still late at night back at the Smash Mansion and all the smashers were still asleep, except for one. "If only I had the power to speed up time" A middle aged man wearing a dark red coat was sitting on the roof of the mansion, he was eating pizza and an empty dish of what used to be a strawberry sundae was next to him. Dante, the infamous son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and owner of the demon hunting business; Devil may Cry. Since Dante doesn't do much sleeping, he goes to the roof of the Smash Mansion to star gaze, but it was really starting to get boring. Dante suddenly heard something in the distance that caught his attention. "What the…?" it sounded like crashing thunder, but Dante didn't see the flash of light in the sky to indicate the deafening roar. Dante could still hear the loud thunder, but the way it sounded was odd. Instead of it striking and then strike again after a couple seconds, it was striking repeatedly, one after the other. Dante just shrugged and continued to eat his pizza. "Can't be anything too important, but I know this is somehow going to come back and bite me right in the ass."

Wolf slammed his right knee into Lucario's stomach, breaking two bones in his rib cage. "I've waited a long time for this!" Wolf shouted before bringing his elbow down on Lucario's head, he retaliated by swinging his head back up, hitting Wolf under his jaw and making him bite his tongue in the process, and then smash into Wolf's head with a powerful head butt, sending him flying off his feet. "And you are going to get what you deserve!" Lucario shouted before charging back at his opponent. The ground trembled after every violent attack from the two warriors, each one more powerful than the last. The blades in the grass flew away just from them moving. Wolf clawed Lucario across the left side of his face, blood splattering across the ground. Lucario grabbed the area where he was struck and cried out in pain, Wolf took this opportunity to claw Lucario again on his torso area, blood and small pieces of flesh splattered the ground again. Wolf attacked with his claws again, but Lucario raised his left arm to block the attack, only to have his arm scrapped as well. Lucario was slightly dazed from the sudden pain that covered his body and was punished with another powerful punch from Wolf. "This is fun! It's like hunting!" Wolf charged at Lucario while dragging his fist across the ground, bits of dirt and grass flying everywhere. "And you are the prey!" Lucario shouted while grabbing Wolf's fist in mid attack. Wolf tried to punch him with his other arm, but was also grabbed in mid attack. Lucario quickly jumped and kicked Wolf in the chest with both of his feet and feel to the ground, but Lucario quickly recovered and started assaulting Wolf with a barrage of punches. Blood was covering Lucario's fists in a matter of seconds. "It's over Wolf!" Lucario smashed Wolf in the left side of his jaw with a crushing Dynamic Punch; he flew back and started to slide across the ground before coming to a complete stop. Wolf slowly stood up, his face covered in his own blood. Wolf spat out a glob of blood before speaking. "Not quite," he said mockingly. Lucario roared in anger and charged at Wolf with a Mach Punch, but his attack got countered by a punch from Wolf. Lucario threw another punch at Wolf, but that attack was countered as well. Wolf and Lucario then engaged in a skirmish of lightning fast punches, each fist striking the other's with unstoppable force. One of Wolf's punches slipped past one of Lucario's attacks, "You're beaten!" his fist slammed across Lucario's face, but Lucario stomped his foot into the ground so he wouldn't get blown away from the momentum of the attack. "You wish!" Lucario countered by punching Wolf in the same area he hit him, Wolf didn't see this attack coming so he slid back a few inches before stamping his foot into the ground. He rushed Lucario again, continuing their violent barrage of punches. Wolf was able to slip past one of Lucario's attacks again, "Die!" Wolf slammed his fist on the front of Lucario's face, breaking his nose, but Lucario stomped his foot into the ground again. "Make me!" Lucario punched Wolf on the bridge of his nose, breaking it, while sending Wolf sliding back farther than last time. They continued their skirmish, neither of them showing any signs of giving up. Wolf was able get by another one of Lucario's punches, "Scream for me!" Wolf hit Lucario with a powerful uppercut, Lucario then pushed the lower part of his jaw against the force of Wolf's punch to prevent knockback. Wolf continued to push up on his jaw, but Lucario wouldn't budge. Lucario moved Wolf's hand out of the way with his left hand and countered with his own uppercut with his right, making Wolf flip backwards. Once more, they collided in a brutal skirmish, both covered in each other's blood, both in terrible pain, and both fighting for their cause. This time Lucario got the upper hand and made contact with Wolf's face. Using his previous strategy, Lucario stomped his foot into the ground to add extra momentum to his attack. "Go to hell!" Lucario sent Wolf flying back a great distance before he crashed into some trees in the forest, but Wolf was far from finished. Wolf slowly stood up and started laughing manically, "This is what I live for! This is why exist!" Wolf removed a glove from one of his hands and tossed it aside, "But all good things must come to an end." Wolf raised his head into the night sky and let loose a mighty howl.

Dante was cleaning up on the roof of the mansion, when he suddenly heard a loud howl in the distance. "Was that…" he was interrupted when he saw a bright red light shine in the distance. "This could be interesting." Dante said before leaping off the roof.

Wolf's left hand was glowing with a dark red color and his claws grew extremely sharp. "You should be honored, Lucario, because you're the only person to EVER see me use this ability." Wolf charged at Lucario with his claws raised, ready to tear him in half. Lucario grabbed Wolf's hand and stopped him with his claws just inches from his stomach, but Lucario was stilled being pushed back by the force of Wolf's powerful attack. Wolf continued to push Lucario into the forest, trees breaking as he rushed by them. Lucario still held on to Wolf's hand, but wasn't strong enough to push it back as he was getting cut by the broken tree branches and his feet were hurting from being dragged across the ground by Wolf's unmatched strength. "This is where real men belong; in the fight!" Wolf shouted, "I do not give a damn!" Lucario shouted back. "You don't have to!" as Wolf said that, Lucario's back hit a solid boulder. Not only did it break his back, but Wolf's razor claws also tore through Lucario's torso at the same time. Lucario's painful roar shattered the quiet skies. "DIE!" Wolf shouted as the spot where he stabbed exploded into a burst of energy, sending Lucario crashing through the large boulder. There was complete silence after Wolf's devastating attack. "I always knew he had a desire for battle, but he doesn't embrace it like I do." Wolf said to himself in the silence. "T-that is…b-b-because …I am n-not…l-like…y-you…" Lucario was struggling to stand up, but vomited blood during his attempt. "You're still alive? Why?" Lucario spat out the remaining blood in his mouth before speaking. "Y-you would not understand, even if the answer were put right in front of you." Wolf's hand began glowing again."Then help me understand with your fists, Lucario." Wolf charged at Lucario with his deadly move, while Lucario charged at Wolf with his Steel Claw. When they were within arm's reach, Lucario ducked down at the last second and dodged Wolf's sharp claws. Lucario's Steel Claw dug deep into Wolf's stomach, his flesh being torn apart could be heard clearly by both fighters. Lucario spun around, ripping off a large portion of his torso. Blood was spread everywhere. Wolf fell to the ground and started panting heavily. "Yes…that was one hell of a battle, but still…" Wolf looked at Lucario with the little strength he had left. "I always thought you were a lone wolf like me, but it looks like I was mistaken." Lucario stayed silent, mostly because he was in so much pain that he didn't want to speak. Wolf coughed before he spoke again, "It looks like the answer was clear to you all this time, but you were too naïve to realize it. Why'd you speak up all of a sudden, when I said that the only thing you need in this world to survive is to reject help from others and to trust no one else, but yourself?" Lucario was clutching the large hole in his stomach where Wolf stuck him, blood seeping out of the wound and soaking his paws. "I…I do not know. When you said those things to me, something inside me told me you were wrong." Lucario raised his other paw up to where his heart is supposed to be. "It seems my heart did all the talking for me…" Wolf made strange grunting noise after Lucario's last sentence. "Don't give me that crap, a man fights for the fight itself," Wolf looked up at the night sky, then back to Lucario. "But I guess…sometimes…a man fights…for his own reason." Wolf slowly held out his hand towards Lucario. "Keep…f-fighting Lucario…fight for…a better future." Wolf took his last breath as his hand dropped to the ground, his eyelids slowly closed shut. Star Wolf, was dead. After a long silence, Lucario spoke out into the darkness. "Why must irony always accompany itself with death?" Lucario's vision started to go blurry from the rapid loss of blood from his wounds. "Thank you, Star Wolf. For letting me…finally understand…" Lucario lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

"Looks like they were having one hell of a party." Dante saw the final moments of the brutal battle between Star Wolf and Lucario. Dante came out of hiding just as Lucario passed out. "I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass, but for now I'll just do what I can." Dante picked up both Smashers and started carrying them back to the Smash Mansion in a fireman's carry. Dante knew he would get into some serious trouble for this. He saw that both fighters were seriously injured and that death was likely for the both of them, but he did nothing to stop them. Dante only stood and watched them fight just so he could get over his boredom. The Master Hand would be furious. "Whatever." Dante said to himself as he was thinking these thoughts. "I'm not the one who started the fight or anything." A few minutes later Dante was standing in front of the large front doors of the Smash Mansion. He kicked the doors open with an unstoppable force, making a loud noise that was sure to wake the whole mansion. Dante gently placed Wolf and Lucario's bodies on the foyer floor, folded his arms and started taping his foot. Sure enough, doors could be heard opening upstairs and the small buzz of voices from the tired Smashers. "This is goanna suck." Dante complained as he heard the many footsteps come down the stairs.


	4. Epilogue

**Author's note**

**I could've posted this sooner, but I was too busy reading the Maximum Ride manga. (Blame my girlfri- er, TheGreenYoshi .) Anyway, don't expect this chapter to be long cuz it's actually very short. It's an epilogue; it doesn't have to be long.**

Epilogue

"Son of a bitch!" An enraged blue hedgehog threw a Sony Playstation 2 controller on to the ground, "There's no freaking way you beat me five times in a row! You're cheating; I know you are for a fact!" Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, was pointing an accusing finger at a dog-like creature. "It is impossible for me to cheat, Sonic." The aura Pokémon, Lucario, lifted up his paws to show Sonic. "I do not have any thumbs." Sonic huddled into a corner and started rocking back and forth, Lucario watched him with a sweat drop going down the side of his head. The game that Sonic and Lucario were playing was called; Immortal Grand Prix or IGPX for short. It was a racing game crossed with a battle royal fighter, with mecha added to the mix. The game is fun, but simple; on the first lap you adjust your team's attributes; Attack, Defense, or Neutral. The second lap is when the battle begins; all players must attempt to bring the other team's health gauges down to zero, eliminating them from the race. In the final lap the battle continues, but if just one mech crosses the finish line, then that team automatically wins. Since Lucario doesn't have any thumbs, he has to lay his controller flat and tap the buttons with his paws. It looked extremely difficult and kind of silly for him to play this way, but Lucario, somehow, became the most skilled IGPX player in the entire Smash Mansion. "Alright, one more round! Let's go!" Sonic picked up the PS2 controller, rage burning in his eyes. Lucario looked at the clock on the other side of the room and saw the time. "I cannot, it is time." Lucario stood up and headed for the door. "Come on, can't you just forget about that for one day? No one asked you to do it." Sonic said, almost throwing the controller again. "It will only take me a moment, besides; you must practice." Lucario exited Sonic's room, unaware that Sonic shot him the bird as he left.

Lucario was making his way towards Star Wolf's grave to pay respect; he was the one who killed him after all. The other Smashers, however, made sure Lucario didn't forget that. They forgave him eventually, but he was already scarred for life. Dante got the worst of it from the Master Hand, since he didn't do anything to stop the fight between the two. Dante carried more of the blame than Lucario, but the devil hunter wasn't intimidated by the Smasher's constant threats, he welcomed it instead. Lucario arrived at Wolf's gravestone. He would stop by every year on the day he was buried and pray to the bloodthirsty warrior, and on the day he actually fought and killed Wolf, Lucario trains nonstop from sundown to sunup. He was still sore that morning from all the training he did yesterday. Lucario stood in front of Wolf's gravestone and got on his knees (no homo). "Thank you, Wolf. We have both learned something from our battle, but you are not here to live a better future," Lucario closed his eyes. "And for that, I am sorry." Lucario brought both of his paws together and started praying.

**Note: yeah I know, I rushed it, but that's because I want to start on another story I already have in the works and it's going to involve, surprise, Lucario and DMC. I can hear all of you groaning, but remember; I wanted to use Ike for this story not Rukario. What's that? I could've used Wikipedia to learn more about Ike? Yes I could've, but I didn't. Why? Cuz I'm lazy. Another thing; you're probably wondering about the "no homo" thing. It's there because I know there's going to be AT LEAST ONE, *cough* TGY, person who's gonna think that way. Don't lie, you know it's true. Anyway, next story is gonna be a crossover! My specialty! But don't expect it to be coming soon, cuz I'm supposed to be getting Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 delivered to my house on Wednesday (thank you Amazon) so I'm going to be "busy" for awhile ;)**


End file.
